1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transportation systems. More specifically, a cost-sharing service for use in an active transportation system to promote public health.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical inactivity contributes to adverse health outcomes. Forms of transportation that involve physical exertion such as running, biking, or kayaking is strongly linked to improved health. Summarily, these are known types of active transportation. Programs, like bicycle sharing programs, help to increase active transportation in many communities, and thereby improve public health across those communities. The health benefits of physical activity are well-established, including the prevention of weight gain and lowered risk of stroke and diabetes.
Public health advocates have embraced bicycle share programs as a way to increase active transportation. Users of these programs pay a fee to rent and check out bicycles from kiosks for short periods of time. Perhaps if there was a way to reduce or eliminate the fee paid, more users would be inclined, not only to make use of the program, but make use of it for extended periods of time, and thereby improve their overall physical health.
Some methods and systems in the prior art relate generally to bicycle or vehicle sharing programs. Other methods and systems relate to ways to update networks of individuals about another's biking progress.
Thus there is a need in the art for a method system that reduces or eliminates the costs associated with use of active transportation systems through a payment sharing plan, which thereby promotes public participation in active transportation and improves general public health.